Goodbye, Summer
by ANW2004
Summary: WALL-E,EVE and M-O Has To Say Goodbye To Our Summer Break. They All Need To Be Too Cool For School And Then Get The Rest of the Sayings Done.
1. Goodbye Summer

**Meanwhile, EVE Hasn't Have a Total Time, But She Has To Do And She Sings a First Time.**

EVE: "Come out moon

Come out wishing star  
Come out, come out  
Wherever you are

I'm out here in the dark  
All alone and wide awake  
Come and find me  
I'm empty and I'm cold  
And my heart's about to break  
Come and find me  
I need you to come here and find me  
'Cos without you I'm totally lost  
I've hung a wish on every star  
It hasn't done much good so far  
I can only dream of you  
Wherever you are

I'll hear you laugh  
I'll see you smile  
I'll be with you  
Just for a while

But when the morning comes  
And the sun begins to rise  
I will lose you  
Because it's just a dream  
When I open up my eyes  
I will lose you  
I used to believe in forever  
But forever's too good to be true  
I've hung a wish on every star  
It hasn't done much good so far  
I don't know what else to do  
Except to try to dream of you  
And wonder if you are dreaming too  
Wherever you are

Wherever you are

Come out moon  
Come out wishing star  
Come out, come out  
Wherever you are

I'm out here in the dark  
All alone and wide awake  
Come and find me  
I'm empty and I'm cold  
And my heart's about to break  
Come and find me  
I need you to come here and find me  
'Cos without you I'm totally lost  
I've hung a wish on every star  
It hasn't done much good so far  
I can only dream of you  
Wherever you are

I'll hear you laugh  
I'll see you smile  
I'll be with you  
Just for a while

But when the morning comes  
And the sun begins to rise  
I will lose you  
Because it's just a dream  
When I open up my eyes  
I will lose you  
I used to believe in forever  
But forever's too good to be true  
I've hung a wish on every star  
It hasn't done much good so far  
I don't know what else to do  
Except to try to dream of you  
And wonder if you are dreaming too  
Wherever you are

Wherever you are

Come out moon  
Come out wishing star  
Come out, come out  
Wherever you are

I'm out here in the dark  
All alone and wide awake  
Come and find me  
I'm empty and I'm cold  
And my heart's about to break  
Come and find me  
I need you to come here and find me  
'Cos without you I'm totally lost  
I've hung a wish on every star  
It hasn't done much good so far  
I can only dream of you  
Wherever you are

I'll hear you laugh  
I'll see you smile  
I'll be with you  
Just for a while

But when the morning comes  
And the sun begins to rise  
I will lose you  
Because it's just a dream  
When I open up my eyes  
I will lose you  
I used to believe in forever  
But forever's too good to be true  
I've hung a wish on every star  
It hasn't done much good so far  
I don't know what else to do  
Except to try to dream of you  
And wonder if you are dreaming too  
Wherever you are

Wherever you are"

 **She Put Up The Helium Blue Balloons And Then, Flies Up High And Then, EVE Began To Cry. WALL-E has Come Up Cying And Saying Goodbye To Their Summer Break.**

EVE: "Goodbye, Summer, You'll Be Missed"

WALL-E: "I'm Gonna Missed It Too, EVE"

 **They Across To Go Home To See M-O in The WALL-E's Truck.**

M-O: "A map is not a guess

An estimation or a hunch  
A feeling or a foolish intuition

A map is a dependable  
Unwavering, inarguably accurate  
Portrayer, of your position

Never trust your ears  
Your nose, your eyes  
Putting faith in them  
Is most unwise  
Here's a phrase you all  
Must memorise  
In the printed word  
Is where truth lies

Never trust your tummies  
Tails, or toes  
You can't learn a thing  
From any of those  
Here's another fact  
I must disclose  
From the mighty pen  
True wisdom flows

If it says so  
Then it is so  
If it is so  
Well so it is  
A thought's not fit to think  
'Til it's printed in ink  
Then it says so  
So it is

Never trust that thing  
Between your ears  
Brains will get you nowhere fast  
My dears  
Haven't had a need  
For mine in years  
On the page is where  
The truth appears

If it says so  
Then it is so  
If it is so  
So it is  
A thought's not fit to think  
'Til it's printed in ink  
Never differ from or doubt it  
Or go anywhere without it

Thank goodness we've got this

So we don't need to fret about it  
If it says so  
So it is

A map is not a guess  
An estimation or a hunch  
A feeling or a foolish intuition

A map is a dependable  
Unwavering, inarguably accurate  
Portrayer, of your position

Never trust your ears  
Your nose, your eyes  
Putting faith in them  
Is most unwise  
Here's a phrase you all  
Must memorise  
In the printed word  
Is where truth lies

Never trust your tummies  
Tails, or toes  
You can't learn a thing  
From any of those  
Here's another fact  
I must disclose  
From the mighty pen  
True wisdom flows

If it says so  
Then it is so  
If it is so  
Well so it is  
A thought's not fit to think  
'Til it's printed in ink  
Then it says so  
So it is

Never trust that thing  
Between your ears  
Brains will get you nowhere fast  
My dears  
Haven't had a need  
For mine in years  
On the page is where  
The truth appears

If it says so  
Then it is so  
If it is so  
So it is  
A thought's not fit to think  
'Til it's printed in ink  
Never differ from or doubt it  
Or go anywhere without it

Thank goodness we've got this

So we don't need to fret about it  
If it says so  
So it is"

 **M-O Had Cried Which He Had To Say Goodbye To Summer.**

M-O: "Goodbye, Summer, We Will Be Missed"

 **He Cried So Slowly as He Takes a Break.**


	2. Hello School

**M-O Had Not Much About It But He Kept Crying in the Shelf.**

M-O: "The sky is perfectly blue

The clouds are perfect too  
And here I am with you  
What could be more right

A quest has come to an end  
And home's around the bend  
And here you are my friend  
What could be more right

Nothing can go wrong  
If everything is right  
And everything is right somehow  
Nothing can go wrong  
As long as everything is right  
And everything is right, right now

Bees are buzzing around  
We're on familiar ground  
And look at who we've found  
What could be more right

Nothing can go wrong  
If everything is right  
And everything is right somehow  
Nothing can go wrong  
As long as everything is right  
And everything is right  
Top to bottom  
Everything is right  
Thank goodness you've got him  
Everything is right  
Perfectly, wonderfully, totally  
Silly old bear  
Right now

The sky is perfectly blue  
The clouds are perfect too  
And here I am with you  
What could be more right

A quest has come to an end  
And home's around the bend  
And here you are my friend  
What could be more right

Nothing can go wrong  
If everything is right  
And everything is right somehow  
Nothing can go wrong  
As long as everything is right  
And everything is right, right now

Bees are buzzing around  
We're on familiar ground  
And look at who we've found  
What could be more right

Nothing can go wrong  
If everything is right  
And everything is right somehow  
Nothing can go wrong  
As long as everything is right  
And everything is right  
Top to bottom  
Everything is right  
Thank goodness you've got him  
Everything is right  
Perfectly, wonderfully, totally  
Silly old bear  
Right now"

 **He Put His Head Down Underneath The Shelf. He Kept Around.**

* * *

 **Later, September 6 2316**

* * *

 **EVE, WALL-E And M-O Are Now Going To First Day of Robot School. M-O is a A Cleaning Little Freaky Robot,EVE is a Far Past Girly And Then, WALL-E is a Preparation To Cleanin' Freshman That Decided To See Teacher Name SALL-E.**

 **They Needed Learning And Stuffs And Then, They Went To Work On Training And Stuff.**

* * *

 **To Be Continued in...**

 **WALL-E and EVE's Adventures** **of**

 **H.R Pufnstuf**

* * *

 **Check Out**

 **WALL-E**

 **Wars**

 **OUT NOW!**

* * *

 **Today is a Last Day of Summer Break.**


End file.
